The Ren Nation
This Nation belongs to Marena Resu-tan. Goal The goal of this nation is unknown. It is known that they tend to have a goal of resolving conflict non violently when it arises. Relationships with other Nations/organizations The Asami Nation These two nations trust each other for support in times where there is need. The Asami Nation trades goods to make essential items and the Ren Nation trades food items. The Ayare Nation The Ayare Nation is okay in the Ren Nation's books. They often trade dragon-named gems, metals and pendants. They often make sure that lizard populations in their areas are not harmed badly. The Bows Nation These two nations are like the Asami Nation and the Ren Nation when it comes to national relationship. While the Ren Nation exports food items, iron and copper, the Bows Nation imports silks, satins and other materials to make clothes with. They both trade gems; Obsidian, Kunzite, Sugilite, Tourmalines and Alexandrite (from the Rena Nation) in exchange for Desert Rose, Quartzes, Onyx and Sard. The two nations also trade weapons; throwing knives, daggers and axes are part of the weapon cargos. The Kishkae Nation The Ren Nation is somewhat indifferent towards the Kishkae Nation. They trade textile materials as well as building materials. The Ohara Nation The Ren Nation trusts the Ohara Nation, but it's not certain how much. The Papillon Nation The Ren Nation first found the Papillon Nation and left some of it's population there to allow the nation to exist. That is probably why their accents are so similar to each other, but definitely not the same. These nations often trade scales, which are only harvested from already dead creatures with these scales. Dragons are not included in the scaled category for any nation due to the idea that harvesting dragon scales is a great sin. The Peace Nation The Peace Nation is treated somewhat neutrally with respect by the Ren Nation. The Phoenix Clan (organization) The Ren Nation is the only nation known to calm the Phoenix clan right down out of the quintet-union Nations. They might also be on good terms currently due to the large cat population in the Ren Nation. Architecture There are many castles and medieval buildings scattered around the ports and mountains of the Ren nation. Most of the newer buildings are now modern, but very much inspired by the older buildings. Exports and Imports The Ren nation exports food, gems, metals and weapons. Typically, the imported items consist of soft fabrics, seeing as wool isn't the most comfortable of fabrics to wear daily. Spices are imported as well as materials to make medicines. Trivia * There is the same amount of humans in the Ren nation as the amount of cats. * The fish, jewelry and art industries are the most popular job choices among many Ren apprentices. * The Ren Nation's magic is based on Necrosis, Witchcraft and Crystals. Though it is normally based on healing, many take it in the way of ruining others', occasionally to death. * The current population is 273 Category:Nations Category:Medieval inspired Category:Neutral Category:Ferrente Category:Humid climate